Quiet Voices
by Dickonfan
Summary: Gordon advises Scott.


Quiet Voices

There were usually three places Scott could be found at 3 am when contemplating a problem. He could be found on the balcony in a lounge chair overlooking the pool. He could be found in Thunderbird 1's cockpit. Or he could be found in the kitchen, eating something that had meat or apples in it.

So Scott started in surprise as Gordon popped his head into their father's private office and chuckled, "Hoping for some wisdom to rub off from Dad's chair?"

"Were you looking for me? How did you find me here?"

"Uh, turned left at the desk in the lounge, third door to the right. How'd you find it?"

"No, dopey, I mean why did you look for me here? I didn't think anyone would find me here."

"You can't hide from me, big brother. Haven't you figured that out by now? So why are you here? Anything to do with the rescue today?"

Gordon knew the answer before the reply came. Scott had clearly been disturbed after they returned from the rescue. He still seemed concerned after the debrief.

Scott hesitated before answering Gordon.

"I can't figure out why they wouldn't come with me. They could see I was IR personnel but they seemed too frightened to follow my commands. I don't get it."

"You know, Scottie, you weren't just trained in how to be a commander. Your military experience and IR experience are one thing. You also have a genetic predisposition for it."

"Meaning … ? "

"Well, the last few rescues have been unusually complex. They've required you to be fully involved at Mobile Control, consulting with officials and all, while directing the rescue operations. You've had to use all your command abilities to keep things straight and keep people doing what they are supposed to do to make the rescue a successful one."

"Gordon, I believe that's my job with International Rescue, right?"

"Right. But you haven't actually gotten dirty in awhile, helping people get out of their life-threatening situations. I think you may have lost the "people" touch. You're so used to us following your orders, you've forgotten that not everyone trusts you as we do."

"You mean I'm **too** commanding when it comes to helping people? Come on, I've done enough of the actual rescues to know when to turn that voice off."

"Really. I quote 'Come out with me now. This way. I said now. Come on. You're in danger. Do as I say! What's wrong with you people? Don't you hear me? Get over here now!' That's supposed to make people want to come to you? You sound like someone who is scared for them, not reassuring to them. You've got to use your indoor voice, Scott. The voice you use when Virgil is angry and you help calm him down. You know, that sympathetic, sensitive voice you have that the rest of us don't get to hear, but the one those in trouble need to hear."

Scott stared at Gordon, as his face slowly turned pink from embarrassment. Gordon could barely hear him as he said, "Did I really say that? And in that way? Jeez, no wonder I couldn't get them to leave where they were and come to the safe area. If you hadn't been tapped in to my comm link and come over to guide them out of danger … I could have been the cause of … "

He couldn't finish his thought out loud. The weight of responsibility for those lives began to crush his spirit. Gordon could see him sag in the chair.

"Big brother, why not let Virgil or John take over at Mobile Control on the next rescue and you be a part of the team that gets dirty. You'll remember how it is to be up close to terrified people who are looking to you for reassurance of their safety. You just need to get out of the command mode for awhile. You'll still be there if Virg or John needs your help, but you can stand down from command and be just one of the guys from International Rescue. Just one of the indiscernible fellows that performs miracles without having to face officials and all. Getting dirty is really the most fun part."

"Actually," replied Scott, "it might be fun to watch Virgil man Mobile Control. He's not used to being in command and away from his beloved machines."

A smile crossed Scott's face to think of Virgil having to use all the switches and touchpads on Mobile Control and not have it move anywhere.

"Gordon, how'd you get so smart?"

"From watching you, big brother. Say, could I count that as a practical joke on Virgil? My suggestion, after all and I owe him one."

"The credit is all yours, Gords. Think I'll go sit out on the balcony for awhile. There's a soft breeze, and I love to watch the sun come up. Wanna join me?"

"Nah, some of us need sleep now and then. You just enjoy yourself, and while you're out there, practice using the indoor voice. That way you won't wake anyone up."

Scott grinned as Gordon left their father's office. Maybe Gordon had been sitting in his chair, absorbing some wisdom. Well, maybe not.


End file.
